Tokyo Ghoul Short - Failed Again
by Haraxter
Summary: In this short a nameless ghoul from Goat is enjoying the festivities of Kaneki and Touka's wedding when the CCG attack. He is faced by an old foe while somebody precious to him flees trying to save others.


For those few hours on the night of Kaneki and Touka's wedding we had been able to forget our worries and our fight. For a brief moment things were looking up. Even Yomo was unwinding. The former CCG investigators who joined our side were drinking and laughing with ghouls. For the first time we could really see what the world could be. But I should have known it was too good to be true. Just when I was ready to enjoy myself for one evening everything came crashing down again and chaos ensued. Investigators began tearing through ghouls who minutes ago had just been celebrating. However even though we were fighting back we had been ordered by Kaneki not to kill any of them.

For most of that night I followed that order. When the fighting first broke out I concentrated on holding them back so that the weaker ghouls could escape. Keisuru's first thought was of the orphans Goat had taken in and rushed to their aid, using her keen hearing and smell to locate them.

Unfortunately, I got distracted by my old foe, Special Investigator Harker. I hadn't expected to see him there, much less with a kakuja quinque. He came out of nowhere swinging his great axe at me. If my kagune hadn't already been drawn from previous fights, his new quinque would have taken my arm off. Instead his quinque struck my shield-like kagune, sending ripples across its dark blue surface. I remember telling her to get the children to safety as a javelin thrown by Harker's former partner whistled by me, cutting into my right arm as it flew by. At the time I was grateful that it was these two who had found us. They were far more interested in me, an S rate ghoul, than a C rate ghoul and a few children.

Now I wish almost any other investigator had found us. I regret not running with her.

At the time I thought I would just have to outlast Harker's kakuja quinque and wait until he couldn't take being eaten by his own weapon anymore before fleeing and meeting up with her again.

Unfortunately, the technology had improved more than I anticipated, and Harker was able to keep up the fight for much longer than I expected.

When the dragon appeared, my opportunity arrived. Or so I thought. For a moment we were all distracted by the huge black mass quickly covering the landscape. I realised that it was my chance to escape a split second before Harker realised he could take advantage of the situation. I swung the flat side of the shield on my left arm at Harker with all my strength, knocking him off his feet and causing him to drop his great axe. Jones, his former partner, thrust his javelin at me but I used the blade on my right arm to sever the head from the shaft, leaving him defenceless. Before the remains of Jones' weapon had even touched the ground, I sprinted with all my might in the direction Keisuru had taken the children. Even though I knew it would leave me defenceless I disintegrated my heavy kokaku kagune so it wouldn't weigh me down. I charged past other fights and leapt over the bodies of the dead after making sure none of the bodies was Keisuru. They were mostly ghouls with a few investigators who had died when the dragon ripped up the ground, throwing rocks and debris everywhere.

Wherever I saw a familiar face I asked if they had seen her. When I was told that she was with Hinami my heart leapt. Hinami was strong. Together I thought they would be able to keep themselves and the children safe. Each time someone said they had seen either Keisuru or Hinami I grew more and more hopeful.

Eventually I found a group of investigators in my search. I was going to ignore them until I saw the body. Her body. She was covered in her own blood and her pale bikaku lay limply with her. I headed directly towards her, hoping she might still be alive. Those hopes were dashed when I saw her throat. It had been sliced open so deeply that her head was barely attached to the rest of her body. I spun round to face her killers. There was around ten of them and none had any major injuries. Mostly cuts and large bruises. Most of the damage seemed to have been done to their quinque which were looking worse for wear. Ten fully armed investigators had cut down a ghoul who clearly had no intention to kill them. One of many, many ghouls who didn't want to hurt anybody let alone kill.

_'Just look what they've done. Don't they deserve to die for this?' _It was that voice again. I had to ignore it. I had to stop myself from losing control. _'Just kill them already. You've already spilled so much blood. What's a little more?'_

The nearest investigator swung his sword at me in an overhead strike. I grabbed the red blade with my right hand which was already enveloped in my bone-white kakuja kagune. It began to crack as I tore it from the grasp of its owner and flung it away before delivering a sucker punch to his gut with my left hand. The investigator groaned and coughed up a large amount of blood before collapsing. As he hit the ground I slammed my foot into his chest. There was a sharp crack as his ribcage shattered and he was sent rolling towards hit comrades.

The ukaku users opened fire on me but to no avail. With the strength my kakuja granted me, even a slower kokaku user like me could dodge most of their fire. Anything that did land bounced off the kagune which had quickly begun to form on my body. But this strength came at a cost. I could feel my sense of reason quickly slipping away. I struggled against my kakuja which was already out of my control. At this point it was like trying to stop myself from being sick when the bile was already climbing up my throat. 'R... run….' I grunted as my actions stopped being my own.

_'Stop fighting it… They deserve to die… They killed her even though she would have spared them…' _The voice said again. It was all too familiar. It was the voice of the first ghoul I ate.

As I was pulled under by my kakuja the voice stopped. All I could hear was the shouts and screams of the investigators I slaughtered.

'There's a kakuja! Repeat…'

'This is… We need backup…'

'Please! Is anybody….'

'Retreat…'

I woke several hours later covered in blood. All the wounds I had received that night were completely healed. There were no bodies nearby except for Keisuru's. The sweet taste of blood lingering in my mouth made me feel sick. I had eaten them all. Once again, I'd been overwhelmed by my kakuja. Once again, I'd failed.

I don't know how long I sat in the mud before I finally got up and carried her. I didn't know what I was going to do next. I only knew I couldn't leave her there.

Even though my wounds had healed I still ached from sleeping in the mud. I stumbled past body after body. Other ghouls were scrambling searching for their loved ones. There were even investigators too busy searching for their friends to pay any mind to myself or the other ghouls. As far as I was concerned at that moment the investigators could all rot searching for their friends and I ignored them. I intended to ignore them until I was out of there.

That was until I saw an investigator trying to perform CPR on her friend with only one arm. Her right arm hung limply by her side as she attempted chest compressions with just her left. I watched for a moment. _'So futile…' _At the moment when I was going to walk away but I couldn't let him have the satisfaction again. It's stupid. He's just a product of my imagination so I shouldn't let him get under my skin.

I gently lay Keisuru down and without a word pushed the investigator aside. Her eyes widened in terror when she saw me and her hand reached for a weapon that wasn't there. I realised my kakugan must have still been active. She started punching me with her one good hand and screamed for me to get off him. I ignored her, tilted her friend's head back, pinched his nose and started breathing air into his lungs. Her punches stopped when she saw what I was doing. After several attempts her friend woke up. I broke several of his ribs in the process but he was alive. He tried to scramble away when he saw me but his broken ribs prevented much movement. I wordlessly stood up, picked Keisuru and continued on, hearing 'thank you' as I walked away.

I eventually found somewhere far from the battlefield where I used my kagune to dig her grave. After placing her inside and filling it I sat by her for the rest of the day wallowing in my guilt.

* * *

**Thanks a lot for reading!**

**It's been a long time since I've written and posted anything to this site. Last night I just got the urge to write something I've had rattling around in my head for some time now. This is just a short and isn't meant to be taken too seriously but feedback would be greatly appreciated!**

**I've had a few ideas for shorts and I may write them and start posting again.**


End file.
